


A victim, a veteran, my fianće

by NightOwl_26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry John Watson, Bottom Mycroft, Bottom Sherlock, Don't know, F/M, Gun wilding John, Knife wilding John, M/M, Male Harry Watson, Maybe threesome later?, Multi, No Smut, Not a good idea though, Original Character(s), Protective John Watson, Rosie knows self-defense, Scary John Watson, Scary Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Short Chapter Warning, Teen Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, The "cabbie" isn't expected to survive..., Top Harry Potter, Top John Watson, You know who he is...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl_26/pseuds/NightOwl_26
Summary: The cabbie goes after another victim... A teenaged girl... The biggest mistake of his shortened life...
Relationships: Harry Potter & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter, Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson/original character (s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. My daddy's got a gun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I request Johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549200) by [Strange_johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock). 



> Hello, this is based off a one-shot/prompt origanally by Strange_johnlock, in chapter one of 'I Request Johnlock'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters current title is a lyric from Hayloft by Mother Mother. Also, this a re-write of the original chapter, I hope you enjoy it! (12/12/20)

_ 'Where is she?!' _

The thought lingered in John's head for hours. She still wasn't home. Her phone could be tracked, but he hated the invasion of her privacy.

_ Give it a couple minutes, you're overreacting _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ It's been thirty minutes. I've called eighteen fucking times. Left twenty-six voicemails. Fuck it. I'm tracking her! _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here. It looked like two identical buildings. It was two identical buildings. But, one of them had his daughter in it. And it was probably useless. His Rosie was all that mattered. 

John had no idea what was in the near future. But, he knew Rosie always answered his calls. Always. Or, at least messaged him back. 

For ~~killing~~ protection he had his gun on his belt. In his holster, already loaded. 

_ I swear to whatever damn deity there is, if she managed to get kidnapped again I'll be the one to kill her, unless Harry gets to her first. That would be very bad. For both me and Rosie. _

John looked at his phone before walking to the side of one of the buildings. He would waste precious time. Never. Especially when he knew where Rosie was. All he had to do was make sure she was a-okay. Then he'd leave without her knowing he was ever there. It was perfect. If she was with friends he wouldn't embarrass her in front of her first friends in years, and if she was in danger, well they had another thing coming. Probably a bullet. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's first hunch was correct. Rosie was in fact in danger. 

There was a pill bottle containing two pills, and it was right in front of her. On her other side was a gun, pointed directly at her head.

Of course, John could tell that Rosie knew the gun was a fake. Just like he knew it had been. He'd had her study all types of weapons and how to win over them. As well as first aid in case someone didn't win.

He was afterall an ex-army captain and a doctor. It only made sense that Rosie knew how to do it to. Especially when she keeps getting kidnapped by her Harry's enemies. They were stupid. They thought she would be an easy target. But, John raised her to be a leader and win. Even if winning is the equivalent to nothing, he taught her to try her very best tenfold. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pill bottle was opened. Now, you have to understand that John knew for a fact that Rosie would be fine either way. He had heard some of their conversation. 

He now knew that one pill was safe and the other would kill. 

However, John was very protective of his daughter. No parent would want their child held at gunpoint, or having to take pills that could kill them. While some overprotective parents would go the extra mile, John was very much willing to run an addition hundred. Meaning that he was very willing to aim his gun at the man. 

**_Bang_ **

****

**_Bang_ **

****

**_Bang_ **

****

**_Bang_ **

And with that, John was gone. He watched as she dialled the police. Good, I taught her very well. Rosie would be home by tomorrow. 

Time to put on his 'terrified protective parent' face. 

_ This would be fun indeed.  _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that Detective Lestrade had expected this suicide/serial killing (as Sherlock had suggested it was) to happen again was high. What he didn't expect was for a teenage girl, barely over sixteen to be in the hospital, supposedly due to it. She had some minor injuries, and would probably be conscious in an hour or so. Now he just had to wait, and text Sherlock. 

**I'll be there in 5,**

**-SH**

Nevermind. He knew already. Of course he knew. Hell, he probably knew who it was, how it happened, and the color of their great-grandparent’s hair. He probably even had her address already. 

The DI knew one thing for sure, tonight was going to be much crazier than the usual street muggings.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While she was out they were able to find her I.D. ‘Rosamund Mary Watson, 16,’ 

Sherlock was blessed to fill them in with the rest, “She lives in an apartment complex by mine on Bakerstreet. She lives with her father. Her father is in her phone labeled ‘6783’. She and her father just moved out to this part of London last week.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had already been two hours before she woke up. Then it was just around thirty minutes until she came back to the ultimate reality, and out of her disoriented state.

Now, they just had to start asking the questions. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was able to leave the hospital bed after she woke up. 

_ “No serious injuries, seems she simply passed out…” _

_That was good. Very good indeed._

Now that they had her in the interrogation room they should have answers with a bit of trouble.

That's what they expected.

That's not what they received.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello, Miss Watson, I'm detective inspector Lestrade and this is my co-worker, Sherlock. You're her to answer some questions. Let's start shall we?”

**A nod.**

“Your name is Rosamund Watson, you're sixteen, and you just moved here, correct?”

**Another nod.**

“Could you tell me what happened tonight with the suspect of multiple murders?”

_**Rosamund nodded,** _

“Last night I was waiting for my cab to come take me home, or closer to home them I already was,”

“What do you mean ‘closer to home’?” The DI asked,

“Dad has an issue with people knowing where we live. So, he has me take a cab a few blocks away instead. Also, if you could call me Rosie instead of ‘miss Watson'”

_**The DI nodded,**_ before Sherlock butted into the conversation,

“Would you mind calling him for us?” 

The consultant requested, placing her American looking I-phone onto the table.

Rosie took her phone from off of the table, quickly calling her father's contact. About to ask him to come to the station, when John, knowing he was on speaker, started his whole act. Starting with quick excitement that she was safe, saying how much he loved her and started to ask questions like where she was, why she didn't respond, etc. Rosie stayed quiet as she listened to her father’s acting. She quickly adopted her role and began crying, at what anyone would believe was at the sound of her father's voice once again. The other side of the call began crying, trying to hold back tears. Trying to stop crying Rosie managed to stutter out her initial question of if he could come to the station. To which John quickly agreed, sounding desperate to see his daughter, which he definitely did. It just hadn't been as long apart from her as the officers had thought it had been.

They must look so emotional to the officers in front of Rosie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has 1140 words according to Google docs, a lot more than the original 500 or so. The next chapter will be re-written tomorrow, so for right now the chapters don't go together, until it's rewritten. I hope you enjoyed the much longer chapter I wrote!  
> -Vee


	2. No Chapter Here...

Hello readers, 

If you couldn't tell, I haven't updated this in a while... Sorry about that. This month was a different than it usually is any other year, and I don't do well with change. Anyways, aside from my mess of a life. If you weren't previously aware, I'm currently in the middle of writing a pretty good fic for the BNHA fandom. I'm hoping to get atleast 2000 words in the first chapter of that before I post it. Sadly, I can't give you a date that I'll post a new chapter of this or another chapter of anything. But, I'm trying to get the new one out before anything else. I would have updated this before, but I have no idea what to write for it, so I'm hoping that getting one thing posted will clear my head of one less thing. I'm currently typing this at 2:48 AM (Thanks insomnia!) so, I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense in this random thingy... I have thirty-four drafts waiting to be started/posted... Plus the fics that need to be updated... I did however post a new chapter on Midoriya Katsuki! Also, I think there's something wrong with the people that are reading this... There are litterly 42 kudos, and I haven't even posted the second chapter properly! I'm glad you guys are enjoying what little I have posted, and I promise this will be updated as soon as I have time for it! 

(Also, please name the darkside+Virgil+Remy ship demon that hates me... It needs a name)

My apologies,  
Your (NOT) favorite insomniac and their demonic ship demon thing...(name suggestions?)


	3. I messed up this fic really bad... Here's what I'm doing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I messed shit up in the last few chapters...

So... I messed some BIG things up... And now I have to fix them... So, here I am announcing to the people in the comments talking about John and Sherlocks romantic relationship... And no one wanted to share with me that I went ahead and fucked up the whole damn fic... 

So, if you read the summary of tags you'll see it says that Rosie's a teen... Welp, in chapter two she's two apperently... So, I'm doing a re-write. 

The chapters will have whether or not they were re-written in the chapter notes at the begining. I'm also going to try to make the chapters longer than my regular essays. Yeah... 

Anyone who liked this than I hope you enjoy the re-writes I'm planning on doing. And please stop commenting about who's going to top in John and Sherlock's relationship, it's kind of giving me a headache, reading the same things over, and over again. Therefore I will be removing any comments on the chapters about this, that I seem rude.

Thank you,   
Vee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decided to skip that then I'll just summarize it, basically I'm re-writing the fic because I messed up Rosie's age. I also asked people to stop commenting on John and Sherlock's relationship. Any further comments about it will be removed if I find them rude.
> 
> Thank you for listening,  
> Vee

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short it is, I hope you enjoyed atleast.


End file.
